


Bored.

by khanberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanberbatch/pseuds/khanberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and John knows just what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored.

Sherlock flops into his arm chair and scowls.  
“Bored.”  
John barely looks up from his book.  
Sherlock makes a series of annoyed noises before John, exasperated, sets his book down and looks across at Sherlock.  
“Alright, what’s it now?”  
“Bored.”  
“What do you expect me to do about it?”  
Sherlock rolls his eyes,  
“Entertain me.”  
Then, under his breath, just so that John almost doesn’t catch it,  
“Obvious.”  
John sits thinking a moment, Sherlock watching him expectantly. After a moment, a smile slowly makes its way across his face and he makes his way over to Sherlock’s chair. He leans over, putting his hands on the arms, steadying himself, until he is nose to nose with Sherlock.  
“How about now? Bored?”  
Sherlock smirks,  
“Yes.”  
John leans in slightly more, until their mouths are touching, and envelopes him in a sloppy open mouthed kiss.  
“How about now?”  
Sherlock nips at John’s bottom lip  
“Maybe. Haven’t decided.”  
John rests his knee between Sherlock’s legs and repositions his hands so they are on the cushion, framing Sherlock’s head. He is slightly taller now (a rare occurrence), and swoops down for another kiss. Their teeth clash together and Sherlock’s tongue is readily lapping at John’s. John breaks the kiss panting, and rests their foreheads together. He slides his knee up, until he is met with Sherlock’s already hard cock. Sherlock lets out a ludicrous moan and John can feel his own trousers tighten. He gives up on having the higher ground, and swings his leg around until he is straddling him. Sherlock hungrily captures his mouth again and cants his hips upward, whimpering into John’s mouth. Greedy hands fly to zippers and clasps and slide trousers down legs and onto thighs. John bites down on Sherlock’s shoulder and rocks his hips forward again.  
“Fuck”  
Sherlock practically growls and slides John’s pants off, his own follow. They rock once more, trapping their cocks between their bodies. Sherlock reaches over and pulls some lubricant off of the coffee table.  
“You planned this didn’t you?”  
Sherlock squirts some lube into his hands and rub them together, before grabbing both of their pricks in on fluid motion.  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
 John moans and begins to fuck Sherlock’s hand in earnest. They slide together in Sherlock’s hand, pace growing faster and more erratic, until Sherlock lets out a high breathy moan and John jerks forward, their ejaculate covering their torsos. They lie still a moment, catching their breaths. Sherlock runs his hand up John’s bicep and smirks.  
“I suppose I am no longer bored.”  
John laughs and stands to grab something to wipe them off with. He settles back down on Sherlock’s lap and gives his nose an affectionate peck.  
“You’re sodding mad, but God do I love you.”  
Sherlock smiles and gives John a sweet kiss,  
“John Watson, I believe I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> finally done! any feedback would be lovely. 
> 
> xx


End file.
